myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Bazoo Return Deck
The Bazoo Return Deck utilizes the effect of Bazoo the Soul-Eater (魂を喰らう者 バズー) to remove up to three monster cards from play (raising his ATK points by 300 for each card removed until your next standby phase), increasing his ATK to a maximum of 2500, a substantial amount for a four-starred monster (overpowering such popular monsters as Cyber Dragon). Then, using the effect of either Return from the Different Dimension or Dimension Fusion(only in Traditional format), returns the removed monsters to your side of the field in an effort to defeat your opponent in one turn. Attack boosting cards like Megamorph or Rush Recklessly are often used in conjunction with this strategy to increase potential damage to the opponent's life points, thus ending the game faster. Most Bazoo Return Decks use cards that discard from the hand in order to keep monsters in the graveyard ("food") for Bazoo to remove. Modern Bazoo Return Decks use Card Trooper to mill (discard from your deck) cards into the graveyard to create a great abundance of "food" for Bazoo. These are often referred to as "Bazooper" Decks. As Card Trooper is considered a very valuable and rare card, and Limited; many can use variants to substitute for Card Trooper, such as Magical Merchant. Because of all the milling cards in this deck (Card Trooper, Magical Merchant, etc.), it is inevitable that one or all of your Return from the Different Dimensions or a will be discarded into the graveyard, thus unable to be used. Because of this, cards like Mask of Darkness are used to retrieve them. Another way to prevent this from happening is to simply draw one early and set it on the field for later use. Of course, Magical Merchant's effect ends when a Spell or Trap card is drawn, so he doesn't put either in any danger. But if it is milled by another card, it becomes almost impossible to retrieve. This is why cards like A Feather of the Phoenix or The Transmigration Prophecy are also commonly used. Pitch-Black Warwolf, Mirage Dragon, Jinzo, Heavy Storm and Giant Trunade are all used to either clear or negate the opponent's traps before attempting the return, which can potentially make it even more deadly. In rare cases, variants such as Royal Decree are also used. There is great debate over which return card is the overall best: Return from the Different Dimension or Dimension Fusion. One large pro for Dimension Fusion is being a spell, thus allowing the user to play it the same turn it was drawn, while Return from the Different Dimension must be set first, as it's a trap. An arguably greater con however is the fact that Dimension Fusion allows the opponent to return cards as well, which makes it far inferior to Return from the Different Dimension in a Remove From Play Deck. In Bazoo Return Deck, however, it doesn't make a difference since the opponent will rarely have cards out of play as well. Another extremely large pro for Dimension Fusion: the cards that were returned stay on the field. This makes it obvious that Return from the Different Dimension is more of a final effort, that must be taken advantage of during the course of a single turn. Of course, Elemental Hero Wildheart and Tenkabito Shien will remain on the field, as once returned, they become unnafected by Return from the Different Dimension. Finally, the costs are the biggest difference. Dimension Fusion requires a cost of 2000 life points, while Return from the Different Dimension requires half of your current life points. This means that, depending on the time of activation, Return from the Different Dimension may cost more or less than Dimension Fusion. This also means that Return from the Different Dimension can always be activated, while Dimension Fusion may be useless late in the game. However, with Spell Economics, Dimension Fusion is a costless version of Return from the Different Dimension, usable anytime needed. Another important support card in the Bazoo Return Deck is Burial from a Different Dimension, a card from the Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2. Its purpose is to quicky return monsters to the graveyard when Bazoo has run out of food. An older, slower and less effective version of this card is Miracle Dig. It requires five monsters to be removed from play, and is a Normal Spell. If Bazoo can be sustained at 2500 ATK until Return from the Different Dimension is drawn, the deck can usually win. Category:Deck Type